


Half Eaten Peaches and Stolen Carriages

by Tsubame_go



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, I really should think of better tags for this, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death Mention, a tiny bit of gore but it's super minimal, kind of a medievil au, prince!jaebum, references to old chinese literature, servant!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Jaebum is willing to sacrifice anything if it brings Jinyoung a step closer to his dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this AU is. I was working on a mermaid AU but this idea popped into my head for I put that aside for a bit to write this. I hope it isn't too weird. With everything going on in my country right now I needed to write something self indulgent to keep my mind of recent events.

A month ago, Jaebum was considering taking a small vacation from his job at the press.  Jinyoung was planning to take a break from his studies after an upcoming exam and it had seemed like the perfect time for them to go traveling together.  A month ago, money was never an issue on Jaebum’s mind.  When he left the palace with Jinyoung his mother had bestowed a portion of what would have been his inheritance to him as he signed away his right to the throne.  Even though it was only a small fraction of what would have been his as the crown prince, it was still enough for him to live comfortably with Jinyoung in addition to financing Jinyoung’s studies at the academy. 

             The sky is cloudy as Jaebum walks to the newspaper firm in the chilly autumn air.  When he looks at the hills just beyond the town he can almost pretend that the palace is still standing on the hillside, just beyond the fog, grand and imposing as ever.  What stands beyond the fog in the present is charred bricks and cracked stone ruins.  Only a ghost of Jaebum’s luxurious childhood home remains.  Three weeks ago the sound of the palace trumpets reverberated across the town for the last time, announcing the dawn of a day that would bring ruin no one could expect.

             For the last few weeks, the atmosphere of the firm has remained unchanged.  Each day the staff sit on edge, awaiting the story of the palace bomber’s capture.  Today, just like every other day, it doesn’t come.  The front page of today’s issue reads “LEAD ON PALACE BOMBIMG CULPRIT IS A DEAD END”.   As soon as Jaebum arrives at the firm, Jackson ushers him into his office.

 

             “How are things at home?”  The head editor asks Jaebum as soon as the door to the office closes.  Sometimes, Jaebum wishes that he could keep things strictly professional between him and his boss, but they’ve known each other too long.  Jackson used to deliver the daily paper to the palace gates every morning back when he was too young to be anything beyond a delivery boy and Jaebum was still the crown prince.  Jaebum sighs in response to Jackson’s question, so Jackson presses further.  “How’s Jinyoung?”

             “Apart from the obvious, his injuries are almost healed.”  Jaebum answers grudgingly.  “Mark is seeing him today to look at options for… for getting him mobile.”

             “I’m sure he’ll be on his feet again soon enough,” Jackson reassures him.  Jaebum hopes that Jackson doesn’t notice his small flinch at the word ‘feet’.   Jackson gives him a moment of pause to respond, but when Jaebum is silent Jackson abruptly continues.  “We’re still aren’t getting anywhere with the bombing investigations.”  Jackson states honestly.  “The country’s political situation is in shambles. At this rate, it won’t be long before we’re annexed by one of our neighbors.”  Jackson stands up and tugs at his hair. “You’re the last surviving member of the royal family.  Are you absolutely sure you don’t know anything about who might have wanted to bomb the palace?”

             “I gave up my claim more than a year before the incident.”  Jaebum answers curtly.  “I’ve already told you all I know regarding the subject.”

             Jackson takes a deep breath and falls back into the seat behind his desk. “I’m not doubting your honesty, Jaebum.  It’s just that we’re getting desperate for a new lead.  It’s been three weeks and we’re still practically in the dark on the issue.”

             “I’m just as confused as you are.”  Jaebum tells him patiently, hoping that Jackson will let him get back to his monotonous paperwork.

             “You were there when it happened,” Jackson pleads.  “Are you sure you didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary?”

             “If I had, I would have already told you.”  Jaebum responds sharply, quickly losing patience.  He had hoped that they could stop revisiting the subject, but every day Jackson pushes him more. “I need to get back to my work.”  He gets up and leaves through the door without giving his boss an opportunity to object.

 

 

             Three weeks ago Jaebum and Jinyoung set foot in the palace for the first time since their departure.   The annual harvest ball was traditionally open to citizens both noble and common, but usually consisted mostly of the former.  Jaebum’s mother had sent them an invitation in her own hand writing.  That had been the first time Jaebum heard from a family member after he ceased to be a part of the royal family.  At first, he hadn’t wanted to go at all. Only when Jinyoung expressed that he thought Jaebum should try to make up with his family did he agree to go. 

             The evening was decidedly awkward, Jaebum’s father and brothers were still cold towards the pair of them; only his mother congratulated Jinyoung when Jaebum told them that his lover was on the brink of being accepted into the royal society of scholars.  Jaebum had loathed the look of incredulity on the king’s face at the thought that a former stable boy could rise so high.  After enduring more awkward conversation and obligatory dancing, Jaebum had lead Jinyoung out into the palace gardens.  The September air was still warm and the leaves of the garden plants were still green.  Jinyoung’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight as Jaebum took his hand and lead him towards the gazebo where they had met in secret so many times during their youth.  They were only a few steps down the path when the explosion happened.

             Forty people died that night.  More passed away from injuries in the days after.  They were lucky to be in the garden when it happened. They were far enough away from the bomb planted under the ballroom floor not to be caught in the explosion itself.  Jaebum’s father, mother, brothers, and sister-in-law died instantly when the bomb exploded.  Even with substantial distance between them and the heart of the disaster they had been thrown off their feet. Jaebum still vividly remembers the pure terror he felt as he saw fragements of stone wall smack into Jinyoung.  In his nightmares he relives the sight of his lover crushed under the rubble, blood trickling down his face.  Compared to the other victims, Jinyoung’s injuries were negligible, but the slight of him bloody and battered shook Jaebum more than the deaths of the family he left behind.

 

 

             The rest of the work day is a blur for Jaebum.  He sits at his desk shuffling through paper work and boring wannabe news articles.  He leaves work a few hours after lunch, still unsettled by Jackson’s morning interrogation.  On his way home, Jaebum stops by the academy to pick up a few books for Jinyoung.  Jinyoung passed the most basic level of scholarly examinations within his first month of studying, gaining himelf the privilege of access to the extensive collections in the academy library.  Before the incident Jinyoung never borrowed more than one book at a time, preferring to read within ensconces of library shelves and only bring home a book he hadn’t finished during the day.  Jinyoung hasn’t been to the academy in weeks.  The day he was supposed to sit the royal society entrance examination he was unconscious in a hospital bed.  It’ll be two years before the academy will accept applicants to most prestigious scholarly society again.

             Jaebum and Jinyoung live in a big house just outside of town.  By the standards of the average citizen, it’s beyond extravagant.  Jaebum spent only a portion of the money the queen gave them to buy it.  Before the incident, Jaebum thought he couldn’t be happier.  Living comfortably with Jinyoung, working only because he wanted too, and supporting Jinyoung’s dream of becoming a distinguished scholar.  Over the last week, they’ve discussed selling the house multiple times.  Jinyoung’s medical bills left them without the financial security they once enjoyed, and Jaebum would rather live more modestly than let Jinyoung halt his formal studies at the academy.  Jinyoung insists that he can’t go back to the academy yet anyway, and that there are only a few houses for sale in town anyway.

 

             Jaebum finds Jinyoung stretched out beneath a window, nose buried in a text written in a language that Jaebum doesn’t understand.  Despite receiving education as a member of the royal family, Jaebum never excelled in his studies. He never had the patience to sit with a tutor for hours, taking in word upon word about philosophy, history, politics, and other subjects that didn’t seem to matter in his everyday life.  It seemed a waste that someone like him, who couldn’t care less, was given an education while Jinyoung, who had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge did not get the opportunity.  The late afternoon light illuminates Jinyoung’s features as he sits splayed out next to the wheeled cart he uses to move around the house.  His right leg is tucked under his left, giving the appearance that his body is still whole and unmaimed.  After a few moments he looks up and smiles at Jaebum, crinkles forming around his eyes. He shifts towards his cart, left leg moving to reveal the stump that used to be his right foot.  Jaebum rushes forward towards him, intercepting him before he can rest his knee on his cart.  He wraps an arm around Jinyoung’s waist, steadying him on the side where he’s missing half of his leg.  Jinyoung places a hand on Jaebum’s left shoulder, balancing his weight between Jaebum and his left leg.  He leans in to kiss Jaebum on the cheek, then twists to face him.

             “How was your day?”  He asks looking into Jaebum’s face with a probing gaze. 

             “Fine.” Jaebum responds.  “What did Mark say?”

             “He had me try on different prosthetics.”  Jinyoung says with a small sigh, brushing his bangs out of his face with his free hand.  “He left a note for you about it on your desk.”

             Jaebum turns away to go look and almost lets Jinyoung fall.  When Jinyoung starts to wobble as Jaebum’s hand leaves his waist Jaebum mentally curses himself for being so remiss and quickly grabs Jinyoung by the hips.  “I’m sorry.”

             “It’s fine.”  Jinyoung assures him, steadying himself by leaning against Jaebum’s chest, arms draped around Jaebum’s neck.  “I’m tired.  Can you look at the note later?”

             “Of course.”  Jaebum murmurs into his hair.  He grasps the underside of Jinyoung’s thighs and gently lifts him up and carries him to the sofa. He settles himself beside Jinyoung and his lover snuggles into his side, throwing his stump over Jaebum’s legs. 

             “How was your day?”   Jaebum asks once Jinyoung is comfortable.

             “I read about Mizi Xia.”  Jinyoung tells him. Jaebum hums in response, not recognizing the name.  He might of read about the figure once when he was a boy, but only bits and pieces of his palace education linger in his memory.  “Do you still remember the day we ate peaches together in the castle orchards?”

             Jaebum nods.  He remembers Jinyoung perched in a peach tree in the heat of summer. In those days, they had to keep their relationship secret because if Jaebum’s parents caught a mere stable boy fraternizing with the crown prince they might send Jinyoung away.  But despite the risk, they were still full of the idealism and passion of youth and hidden meetings held more thrill than anxiety. The orchard was deserted that day, so Jaebum was free to kiss and touch Jinyoung and whisper sweet words in his ears.  Jinyoung pretended to care more about eating peaches than Jaebum, giggling and playfully swatting away Jaebum’s kisses and caresses. Finally, when Jaebum trapped Jinyoung in his arms, he offered Jaebum the rest of his half-eaten peach.

_“Try it! It’s sweet and delicious!”_   Jinyoung had insisted, using the peach to block Jaebum’s kisses.

_“Not as sweet as you.”_ Jinyoung had laughed even harder at his cheesy declaration and pressed the peach into Jaebum’s hand.

             _“I won’t believe you unless you try it.”_ Jinyoung had whispered in his ear, teasingly running his thumb across Jaebum’s lips.  When Jinyoung finally kissed him after he finishing the peach he could taste peach juice as well as a different sweetness unique to Jinyoung.

             “Mizi Xia shared a peach with the lord of Wei even though it was unseemly.” Jinyoung continues.  “He even took the lord’s carriage without asking, and the lord still loved him.”  Jaebum understands the connection and leans in to kiss Jinyoung on the mouth.  Jinyoung meets him half way and Jaebum thinks he can taste the memory of peaches on Jinyoung’s lips.

             “When Mizi Xia was no longer beautiful he lost the lord’s favor.”  Jinyoung continues once they break apart.  “The lord insisted that Mizi Xia insulted him by offering him a half-eaten peach and stole his carriage.”  Jinyoung pauses and glances at Jaebum expectantly.  “Will you still love me when I’m not beautiful?”

             “I’ll always love you, Jinyoung.”  Jaebum seals the words with another kiss.  Secretly, he can’t imagine how he’d ever find Jinyoung anything less than stunning, but that sentiment is for another time.  Jinyoung may look pretty, but that’s only part of why Jaebum loves him.

             Jinyoung dozes off with his head buried in Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum watches him for a while, finding comfort in the rise and fall of Jinyoung’s chest and his soft breathes fanning against Jaebum’s skin.  When his worries start to trickle back to him, he carefully tucks Jinyoung against the sofa cushions and gets up to find Mark’s note.

             Mark left a simple list of different types of prosthetics, with the benefits and down sides of each one jotted down in neat handwriting.  The costs are also listed by the name of each one.  Jaebum sighs as he looks at the figures, wondering how he could have been so foolish to not consider how expensive they would be.  He’s starring at the list trying to think up a way of paying for a prosthetic in addition to tuition once Jinyoung can walk well enough to resume his studies when Jinyoung stirs.

             “I can hear you thinking from here.”  Jinyoung states, lifting his head and yawning.

             “Was there a specific prosthetic that worked better for you when you tried them on?”  Jaebum asks, hoping that Jinyoung liked one of the cheaper varieties.

             “They all felt strange.” Jinyoung says, eyes fixed on his stump.  “Mark said it would take a while for me to get used to one.”

             “I’ll look into selling the house when I’m in town tomorrow.”  Jaebum tells him.  “It’ll be better for you to have less distance between the academy and our home.”  He tries to pretend finance isn’t the reason he’s considering it, but Jinyoung sees right through him.

             “You don’t have to sell the house for me.”  Jinyoung insists.  “I don’t need a prosthetic and I don’t have to go back to the academy.  With my current scholarly status we don’t need to pay to borrow books.  You can just keep bringing books to me every day and I’ll read here.”

             “You can’t just throw away your dreams because of our finances, Jinyoung.”  Jaebum says sternly.

             “You threw away your crown for me.”  Jinyoung argues.

             “The crown I never asked for.”  Jaebum responds stubbornly.  “Helping you achieve your dreams means more to me than a throne ever could.”

             Jinyoung’s gaze softens and he beckons for Jaebum to rejoin him on the sofa.  Jaebum gives in and plops down beside him. He sits beside Jinyoung looking at him expecting further deliberations, but Jinyoung just wiggles himself into Jaebums lap.  Jaebum closes his eyes and breathes in Jinyoung’s scent.  He doesn’t like arguing with Jinyoung even though he knows its normal for couples.  He’d much rather just hold Jinyoung in his arms like this and try to forget their heated discussions.  Jinyoung relaxes into his embrace and they sit together silently for a few moments.

             “I like living here.” Jinyoung finally states.  “I like sitting in the sun and reading all day.  I don’t need to get a prosthetic and go back to the academy to be happy.”

             “But it was your dream to become a great scholar.”  Jaebum reminds him, stroking Jinyoung’s cheek with his thumb.  “If you hadn’t come to the palace with me that day you’d already be part of the royal society.”

             “If it weren’t for you I’d still be an illiterate stable boy.” Jinyoung says quietly.  “My dream was to have the opportunity to pursue knowledge and you’ve already given me that.”  He leans forward so their foreheads touch.  “You’ve given me so much, Jaebum.”  He murmurs against Jaebum’s lips before closing the distance between them.

             Jaebum wants Jinyoung to know that he deserves so much more.  He deserves a place in the royal society and a healthy, unmaimed body.  He deserves a life of comfort and happiness.  He remembers how cold and lonely his life in the palace was before he found Jinyoung.  Who could have imagined that hiding from his tutor in the palace stables one day when he was thirteen would change everything?  If he hadn’t pulled an unsuspecting stable boy into an empty stall to keep him quiet as his tutor passed by he might never have known that Jinyoung existed.

             “I won’t sell the house if you don’t want me to.”  Jaebum tells Jinyoung when they finally break away.  “But I promise you, someday I’ll save up enough to buy you a prosthetic and pay tuition for you to study at the academy again.”

             “I love you.”  Jinyoung murmurs as he snuggles into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

 

 

             Later that night, when they’re sprawled together in bed naked and glowing with post-coital bliss, Jinyoung traces shapes on Jaebum’s bare arms. Jaebum strokes his fingers through Jinyoung’s silky hair, tired from the day’s worries but not yet in reach of sleep.

             “Do you remember the day I took your carriage to see my mother?”  Jinyoung asks suddenly, his clear voice shattering the silence.  Jaebum shakes his head.  He remembers Jinyoung sometimes leaving the palace to visit his family in the country, but he doesn’t remember the minute details.

             “I never asked you if I could use it.”  Jinyoung tells him.  “Mother sent me a letter saying she was ill and I just took it and left.”  Jinyoung laughs softly.  “I don’t think anyone even noticed it was gone.”

             Jaebum chuckles softly and continues petting Jinyoung.  Jinyoung has always been the nostalgic one between the two of them.  Jaebum spends too much time worrying about the future to think about the past, but Jinyoung likes to remind him of all the little moments they shared that lead up to the present.  Often Jaebum doesn’t understand exactly what brought a particular memory to Jinyoung’s mind, but he’s always happy to listen to Jinyoung talk.

             “In the court of Wei the punishment for taking a lord’s chariot without permission was to lose a foot.”  Jinyoung continues, and the connection becomes clear to Jaebum. 

             Jaebum grasps Jinyoung by the nape and pulls him up so that their eyes meet.  “Our country has never had punishments that severe.”  He tells Jinyoung. “And if anyone ever tried to hurt you they’d have to get through me.”

             Jinyoung lowers his head and giggles into Jaebum’s shoulder.  “If it’s worth anything, I’d gladly trade a foot for the opportunity to love you.”

             “In what universe do people need to trade body parts for love?”  Jaebum wonders peevishly.

             “In the end, the palace itself came down to exact punishment on me.”  He says between giggles.  Jaebum isn’t at the point where he can laugh about the incident, but he smiles at the sight of Jinyoung’s mirth despite himself.

             “And now that which hurt you is no more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read about Mizi Xia for class and that gave me the inspiration for this. This AU probably isn't developed enough, I don't know enough about Korea to set it in imperial times there and it didn't feel right to set it in imperial China. I worte in the span of a few days, so it's a bit messy and under developed and there are some parts that don't make much sense. I might go back and clean it up later. I just had a stroke of inspiration and wanted to put something out into the internet. Thanks for reading. Maybe I'll finish my mermaid AU before the end of the year.


End file.
